T2T Warrior 31 RE-REMAKE
100 will attempt they will have to beat many difficult obstacles to become a T2T Warrior! extra runs is at the end of each stage 1-15:Fumiyasu Sato 16-30:Ryusuke Ito 31-50:Fumiyasu Sato 51-75:Keisuke Hatsuta 76-100:Fumiyasu Sato Stage 2:Ryusuke Ito Stage 3 and 4:Wataru Ogasawara Stage 1 90 seconds 1 rope glider 2 curtain slider 3 log grip 4 jumping spider 5 bridge jump 6 warped wall 7 circle slider 8 tarzan rope 9 rope ladder Competitors 1 Yoshiyuki Okuyama CLEAR 0.2 seconds left. had 2 attempts at the warped wall and scaled it with 15 seconds left and did the circle slider 1 handed and had just 10 seconds for tarzan rope and rope ladder but cleared the tarzan rope with just 7 seconds left but motored up the ladder and THREW himself at the buzzer to be the 3rd number 1 to beat stage 1 after Hitoshi Kanno and Alyssa Varsalona 2 Passion Yara D 1. rope glider 3 Masayuki Suzuki D 1. rope glider 4 Kiyoshi Hashimoto D 1. rope glider 5 Machamacha D 1. rope glider 6 Dai Igarashi CLEAR 6.1 seconds left 7 DEKKACHAN D 1. rope glider 8 Katsuhide Torisawa D 1. rope glider 9 Makoto Sasaki D 1. rope glider 10 Takuya Kawahara 1. rope glider 11 Daichi Hashimoto 1. rope glider 12 Taro Yabe D 2. curtain slider 13 Haruhisa Miyazawa D 4. jumping spider 14 Tadakatsu Hanyuda D 3. log grip 15 Yuu Takahashi CLEAR 1.8 seconds left. grabbed circle slider 1 handed 16 Keita Hamada D 4. jumping spider 17 Ryoji Mizuno D 1. rope glider 18 Hirohisa Ota D 3. log grip 19 Yuta Yamashita D 1. rope glider 20 Kouji Hashimoto CLEAR 3.1 seconds left 21 Shinji Tamura D 1. rope glider 22 Noboyuki Kishi D 1. rope glider 23 Shimon Okura D 1. rope glider 24 Hideaki Kato D 1. rope glider 25 Naoya Tajima CLEAR 6.8 seconds left. grabbed circle slider 1 handed 26 Pee D 4. jumping spider 27 Mr. Shachihoko D 4. jumping spider 28 Nana Suzuki D 1. rope glider 29 Yoshio Kojima 1. rope glider 30 Shinichi Sato D 2. curtain slider 31 Shinichi Fukumoto D 1. rope glider 32 Mai Demizu 1. rope glider 33 Jon Ryan D 4. jumping spider 34 Rena Joshita CLEAR 8.0 seconds left 35 Akinoshin Yamagami D 4. jumping spider 36 Tadanori Osugi D 4. jumping spider 37 Yuki Tanaka D 1. rope glider 38 Kentaro Suzuki D 4. jumping spider 39 Takahira Tamotsu D 4. jumping spider 40 Kaori Kurita 1. rope glider 41 Daiki Tachibana D 4. jumping spider 42 Taira Ito D 4. jumping spider 43 Reo Okubo D 7. circle slider 44 Yuta Mori D 5. bridge jump 45 Itsuki Hosoe 4. jumping spider 46 Little Giant Baba D 1. rope glider 47 Mike D 1. rope glider 48 Hirotsugu Suzuki D 49 Sid D 1. rope glider 50 Keiji Koshi D 1. rope glider 51 Kota Honma 3. log grip 52 Satoshi Ogiwara D 1. rope glider 53 Chihro Akami D 3. log grip 54 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 13.7 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 Time 55 Bobby Ologun D 1. rope glider 56 Andy Ologun D 7. circle slider. failed dismount 57 Ayako Kitamoto 1. rope glider 58 Mystera D 7. circle slider. failed dismount 59 Shinichi Okamoto D 1. rope glider 60 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 4.9 seconds left 61 Cho Jung-Pil D 7. circle slider 62 Benkei D 5. bridge jump 63 Mitsuteru Tanaka D 5. bridge jump 64 AYA 4. jumping spider 65 KAZUMA D 5. bridge jump 66 DEKKACHAN D 2. curtain slider 67 Kayo Haga D 2. curtain slider 68 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 2.2 seconds left. was running out of time at the rope ladder with just 7 seconds left but motored up it to clear with 2.2 seconds left!!! 69 Motohide Oya D 4. jumping spider 70 Shingo Yamamoto D 3. log grip 71 Bunpei Shiratori D 4. jumping spider 72 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 4.1 seconds left 73 Charles Chen D 7. circle slider. missed the ring 74 Lee En-Chih D 4. jumping spider 75 Mamoru Uruchida D 7. circle slider. missed the ring 76 Yuuya Kadono D 7. circle slider 77 Yuuji Urushibara D 1. rope glider 78 Sasuke Kawatani D 1. rope glider 79 Hikaru Tanaka D 1. rope glider 80 Rie Komiya 5. bridge jump. in the shock of the tournament, one of T2T Warriors rising stars is out on the bridge jump! 81 Minoru Kuramochi D 1. rope glider 82 Yasuo Aoki D 1. rope glider 83 Masami Harashima D 4. jumping spider 84 Bernard Ackah D 4. jumping spider 85 Chris DiGangi D 4. jumping spider 86 Maho Tanaka CLEAR 1.0 seconds left. grabbed the circle slider 1 handed. had 9 seconds left at the tarzan rope but motored to the buzzer with 1 second left on the DOT! 87 Jesse Labreck 1. rope glider 88 Momo Hasegawa D 4. jumping spider 89 Kenji Takahashi D CLEAR 2.7 seconds left 90 Daisuke Miyazaki D CLEAR 0.1 seconds left 91 Wakky 1. rope glider 92 Hitoshi Kanno D CLEAR 2.1 seconds left 93 Koki Someya D 4. jumping spider 94 Taka Sato D 2. curtain slider 95 Ryo Matachi CLEAR 4.2 seconds left 96 Masaaki Kobayashi D 1. rope glider 97 Kinnikun Nakayama D 1. rope glider 98 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 1. rope glider 99 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 1.8 seconds left 100 Makoto Nagano 4. jumping spider. slipped right at the end becuase he rushed it 100 attempts 16 clears Stage 2 70 seconds 1 downhill jump 2 salmon ladder rungs straight into stick slider which goes straight into unstable bridge 3 stick slider 4 unstable bridge 5 metal spin 18-27 version 6 wall lifting 40k 50k Competitors 1 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 5. metal spin. was on the platform but fell back 6 Dai Igarashi 1. downhill jump 15 Yuu Takahashi 2. salmon ladder. fell on 7th rung 20 Kouji Hashimoto CLEAR 17.6 seconds left 25 Naoya Tajima D 2. salmon ladder. fell on 4th rung 34 Rena Joshita CLEAR 21.5 seconds left 54 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 4.2 seconds left 60 Hiroyo Shimada D 1. downhill jump 68 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 32.1 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 Time 72 Yusuke Morimoto D CLEAR 19.8 seconds left 86 Maho Tanaka D 2. salmon ladder. fell on 5th rung 89 Kenji Takahashi 1. downhill jump 90 Daisuke Miyazaki D CLEAR 18.8 seconds left 92 Hitoshi Kanno CLEAR 22.8 seconds left 95 Ryo Matachi D CLEAR 23.7 seconds left 99 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 31.4 seconds left 16 attempts 9 clears Stage 3* 180 seconds 1 like the dawg a fake dogs tail into the lock and swing to another fake dog and unlock it from a lock 2 silk slider 6 version 3 hang move 4 ultimate cliffhanger 5 jumping bars bars straight into hang climbing which goes straight into spider flip 6 hang climbing 7 spider flip 8 gliding ring *note that there is no extra runs in this stage and has the normal digest system from earlier tournaments Competitors 20 Kouji Hashimoto 4. ultimate cliffhanger. fell on 6th ledge 34 Rena Joshita 1. like the dawg. fell on 2nd dog 54 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 8.9 seconds left. the first time the klaxon sounded in Stage 3! 68 Sayaka Asami D CLEAR 11.9 seconds left 72 Yusuke Morimoto D CLEAR 11.9 seconds left. had the same exact time sayaka had 90 Daisuke Miyazaki CLEAR 33.7 seconds left. Fastest Stage 3 Time 92 Hitoshi Kanno D CLEAR 28.0 seconds left. what the... 5 STAGE 3 CLEARS IN A ROW??? 95 Ryo Matachi 1. like the dawg 99 Yuuji Urushihara 7. spider flip 9 attempts 5 clears Stage 4 23m 25 seconds 1 heavenly ladder 13m 2 g-rope 10m harder rope climb which is not attached to a bungee cord Competitors 54 Yuumi Seimiya 2. g-rope. time out. about 17m up. about 4m up the g-rope 68 Sayaka Asami 2. g-rope. time out. about 20m up. about 7m up the g-rope 72 Yusuke Morimoto 2. g-rope. time out. about 21m up. about 8m up the g-rope 90 Daisuke Miyazaki 2. g-rope. time out. about 20m up. about 7m up the g-rope 92 Hitoshi Kanno 2. g-rope. time out. about 21m up. about 8m up the g-rope 5 attempts 0 kanzenseihas Last Competitors Standing:Yusuke Morimoto AND Hitoshi Kanno first time 2 people are last competitor standing